


Once More With Feeling

by HayaChu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Rating May Change, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayaChu/pseuds/HayaChu
Summary: In which Kuroo is enamored with a sour firefly, Akaashi is flattered by the attention of an owl but doesn’t know how to explain things, and somehow Kenma of all people seems to know everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.

Tsukishima Kei has always been certain of one thing-- well, no that’s not quite accurate. He’s certain of many things, but only one is truly relevant at this moment-- he's different, always has been. And not in the snarky asshole-ish way, there’s plenty of those around. No, it’s more of in a _romantic_ way.

Or rather, lack thereof he supposes.

You see, Tsukishima has only ever been attracted to one person in the entirety of his twenty years, and even that spark faded quickly after he was very politely refused by said person.

That person also happened to be Yamaguchi Tadashi, his best friend. His _only_ friend for the longest of times, until Yachi found a way into their little world—via Yamaguchi, of course. But, Tsukishima doesn’t mind, he’s grown fond of his best friend’s girlfriend, although it took a while to get there.

But without Yamaguchi he wouldn’t be here. All those years ago when Tsukishima confessed his feelings, Yamaguchi could have called him weird, or a thousand other ugly things that were a million times worse. But he didn’t. He stuck with Tsukishima despite not reciprocating his feelings.

 _“Because that’s what best friends are for”_ Yamaguchi had said at the time, and Tsukishima had never been more grateful in his life.

However, he was also here, _physically_ , because of Yamaguchi. And Yachi.

Standing in front of a particular classroom door.

Yachi had brought up the idea, and Yamaguchi supported her fully. The two had prodded and pushed until Tsukishima could no longer take it anymore.

And that’s how he found himself taking _An Introduction to Gender and Sexuality._

Or, well, he was registered to take the class at least. Tsukishima wasn’t even sure he could make it through the door of the classroom. A door had never before been so ominous before.

The class wouldn’t even count towards his major!

But Tsukishima didn’t want to see that disappointed look on Yamaguchi’s face when he told him he had chickened out. He knew that seeing that expression would hurt more than sitting through some dumb lecture class. And it would be good for Tsukishima… Probably.

Yachi had said so, at least.

And so, Tsukishima steeled his nerves, took a deep calming breath, and stepped into the classroom. The door shut behind him as he took a precursory glance around the small lecture hall. It was surprisingly crowded, nearly half the seats taken up by students. However, Tsukishima noticed, there were only a few groups of students sitting together—most of the students were spaced out haphazardly across the room, and for the first time Tsukishima realized he was not alone in how he felt. The majority of the students looked as nervous and uneasy as he felt. And for some odd reason Tsukishima felt relieved over the revelation—he didn’t know, or care, why, but it helped immensely.

What didn’t help, however, was the familiar pair of eyes that had locked with his own from the back of the classroom.

The awkward eye contact was short lived, though, as the other quickly averted their gaze—pale skin quickly tinting pink as they tried to hide in their oversized sweatshirt. Tsukishima sighed, looking away as well, trying to find a place to sit.

There were plenty of open seats, and yet he kept finding his gaze drawn to the back row. It was as if something was compelling him.

He felt as though there was a miniature Yamaguchi sitting on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. _“C’mon, Tsukki!”_ he said, _“You need to make some friends. Maybe you’ll meet_ someone. _”_

Tsukishima did not feel like he needed to make friends, nor did he have any interest in meeting _someone._ And yet, despite waving the imaginary figure away, he found himself making his way to the back of the classroom.

And sitting next to the familiar person.

And talking to them.

There was something _severely_ wrong with his mental state, Tsukishima concluded.

“You work at Takinoue Electronics, don’t you?” Tsukishima asked as he put his bag down and took a seat, voice completely deadpan and lacking any hint of interest despite the question. “Kenma, right?”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe _he_ of all people, was making conversation. He hated small talk. He hated people. He especially hated small talk with people. And yet here he was.

Yamaguchi would be so proud.

Tsukishima wanted to throw up.

But the other began to crawl out of their shell, shyly looking up at Tsukishima. “Y-yeah” Kenma started, his cheeks tinting darker. “You’re, u-um…”

“Tsukishima,” he supplied, not surprised that the other hadn’t known. They had only interacted a handful of times, and Tsukishima only knew the other’s name from his nametag.

“O-oh, right…”

And that was the end of that. They sat there awkwardly, Kenma glued to his phone—playing games—and Tsukishima glancing at his own periodically to check the time.

There was still a good five minutes before the class was due to start when Tsukishima felt the presence of another looming above him. Quickly tearing his gaze away from his phone he found himself captured by steely blue eyes.

Apparently Tsukishima wasn’t the only one who noticed the other’s approach.

“Akaashi,” Kenma said in greeting. So the two knew each other, then.

“Hello,” Akaashi nodded their head in greeting, politely. Tsukishima found himself surprised by the other's voice. Although Tsukishima felt he hid his surprise well behind schooled features, he couldn’t help but feel exposed by Akaashi’s sharp eyes. “I'm Akaashi Keiji. I hope Kenma hasn’t been rude to you.”

 _Wow,_ Tsukishima thought after getting over the initial shock, _I’ve never met someone so_ beautiful _before._

And then he thought it might be appropriate to respond with something other than staring.

“Uh, no” Tsukishima finally managed, the words feeling sluggish and dry on his tongue. He gave up on forming a more articulate response, it just wasn’t going to happen. “Tsukishima... Kei”

Again, Akaashi nodded in polite response before their gaze quickly drifted to the chair beside Tsukishima and back—silently asking if it was okay to take the empty seat. Tsukishima gave a nearly imperceptible nonchalant shrug before turning to face the front of the class again. He caught Akaashi shifting their skirt to elegantly take the seat from the corner of his eye.

The class was just about due to start when the professor walked in, setting a briefcase and stack of papers on the desk at the front of the lecture hall. The man checked their watch before giving an enthusiastic clap—it made Kenma jump in his seat—and looked over the students before him.

“Hello everyone!” the professor called, “And welcome to _An Introduction to Gender and Sexuality._ My name is Takeda Ittetsu, and I am going to be your professor for this course.” Professor Takeda grabbed the stack of papers he had brought in with him, handing them off to a student in the front row. “This is your syllabus for this class. Please take one and pass them down.”

“During this course we will be going in depth into subjects regarding gender and sexuality. Some of the topics we go over could be sensitive, or even be triggers to some of our students.” Professor Takeda continued as the syllabi made their way around the class room. Takeda’s seemingly usual cheerful demeanor quickly changed into something hard and serious. “I will not tolerate disrespectful comments or attitudes. This is a learning environment as well as a safe space for students. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion as long as they are not rude, and are respectful toward the rest of the class.”

Akaashi passes the pile of syllabi to Tsukishima. He notices Akaashi fiddle with his fingers before moving to the two barrettes clipped in their dark, curly locks. To Tsukishima, it looks like a nervous habit.

“Well, since it’s the first day of class I don’t have much planned,” Takeda continues, grabbing Tsukishima’s attention again. “Why don’t we start by everyone introducing themselves, and then we can go over the syllabus and call it a day. I’ll start, Sound good?”

Takeda takes a deep breath, before continuing. “I’m Takeda Ittetsu, as you all already know. I have been teaching various Psychology and Sociology courses here at T University for the past four years. I was drawn to Gender Studies in particular when I was sixteen, after I realized I liked men.”

This caught Tsukishima’s attention, although he didn’t let it show. That last bit of information certainly wasn’t something he was expecting. Not that it bothered him, or anything—not at all. Just, wasn’t it a little too open? Just a little too much to be sharing with your students? But then Tsukishima realized why—some of the tension in the air had dissipated. By sharing something private about himself, Takeda was starting to make a safe space. A space where his students could talk about things that maybe they couldn’t talk about in their usual day-to-day lives.

Tsukishima finds himself looking over the syllabus as people start introducing themselves, one by one, down the rows. Students give their names, their majors, and sometimes even why they’re taking this particular class. Some, although still just a small few, throw in an orientation or their preferred pronouns.

It’s easy for Tsukishima to ignore the other students, to drown out their voices with his own thoughts. Especially when he feels particularly daunted by the sheet of paper before him. A few terms stick out to him, even some he has never heard before.

_Romantic Orientation VS Sexual Orientation_

_Gray-A Umbrella_

_Genderqueer and Nonbinary_

_The Kinsey Scale_

There was plenty more on the syllabus, including some topics on different sexualities, the difference between transgender and transsexual, and sex vs gender. There was a lot more to this class than Tsukishima initially thought, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He was still uncertain about how he felt when Akasshi stood up next to him, popping him out of his inner musings.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji,” _Ah,_ Tsukishima remembered, _the introductions_ _._ “I’m studying Zoology—specializing in Ornithology. I’m taking this class with a friend,” _Kenma,_ Tsukishima supplies as he watches Akaashi fiddle with their fingers again, “a-and I’m genderfluid.”

 _Genderfluid?_ Tsukishima wonders, unsure of what that really means. Akaashi quickly settles back into their seat, their cheeks tinged pink.

“Thank you for being so open, Akaashi,” Takeda said from the front of the lecture hall with a bright smile, “I hope you and your friend enjoy my class.”

And then Takeda’s gaze was on him.

Tsukishima felt glued to his seat, hands clammy with sweat. All eyes were on him, and no matter how much he wanted to, he would not back down now. He stood, slower and more unsure of himself than Akaashi, but stood nonetheless.

“Tsukishima Kei. Paleontology.”

He sits down much faster than it took him to stand, garnering a _look_ from Akaashi. Tsukishima doesn’t know what the look means, finding the other difficult to read, but there’s a look nonetheless. But Takeda just keeps smiling.

“Short, sweet, and to the point. Very nice” He says, unwavering gleam moving on to the next student. Kenma.

The smaller man is a lot slower to move than Tsukishima was. It takes a whispered “Kenma, get up” from Akaashi to get him to start moving.

But the moving is still slow going.

Kenma isn’t showing much emotion—boredom etched onto his features—but Tsukishima can tell that he is nervous. Extremely so.

He can tell because Tsukishima knows they are alike, at least in the way that they bring up a cold, uninterested exterior to protect themselves. Although, it seems to Tsukishima that he’s a bit more jaded, harsher than Kenma, it’s still all the same. They’re both trying to keep people at a distance, only letting a select few know who they truly are.

“K-Kenma. Kozume. Sociology… I, um… I’m taking this course for credits towards my major,” Kenma makes a furtive glance at Akaashi, who’s stony façade breaks to something more encouraging before Kenma’s attention returns to the class before him. “I… I-I’m… I’m-hmmm.”

And then Kenma abruptly sits, looking back down at his phone. Akaashi sighs, but Tsukishima can still see the barely-there hint of a smile they’re sporting. “It’s okay” they whisper, and Kenma nods nearly imperceptibly.

But Tsukishima catches it. He has to wonder what it’s all about, but he doesn’t linger on it long.

He does wonder, however, if Takeda caught the small exchange, even from his position from across the classroom. His expression softens even more, something that Tsukishima did not think was possible.

“Thank you, Kenma” Takeda smiles softly, “I hope you enjoy your time here.”

Kenma nods again, this time just a tad more noticeably.

And so the introductions continue, and Tsukishima finds his mind wandering again. About this class, about his other classes, about Kenma and Akaashi, about everything.

Takeda moves on to talk about the syllabus and Tsukishima is only half paying attention. But he catches all the important parts—like test dates.

Takeda lets the class out early after that, most of the students hurriedly shuffling out of the class as soon as they are dismissed. Tsukishima is not one of those students. He takes his time packing away his notebook, and he’s not the only one. Akaashi and Kenma are slow to pack up as well.

They leave the class together, walk down the hall together, and make it all the way to the campus courtyard together— all in silence. When Tsukishima starts to break off from the group, it’s surprisingly Kenma that stops him with a quiet “Hey.”

Tsukishima raises a brow in question, but gives no other indication of his curiosity.

“See you tomorrow,” Kenma finishes, walking forward without even giving Tsukishima a glance.

The barely-there quirk of Akaashi’s lips returns. “See you tomorrow,” they add, before heading off on their own.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima whispers as he goes his own way, doesn’t know why he says it, but he does. His stomach is doing this weird little flipping thing, but there’s a little Yamaguchi on his shoulder telling him he did good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can.  
> Also, because it's short and I'd feel bad posting it on it's own, so it's going up with ch 1.

Kuroo Tetsurou is certain of many things—he likes cats and grilled mackerel, there’s nothing he can possibly do to fix his perpetual bed-head, and he cares an extraordinary amount about his friends.

There’s also his sexuality, he’s pretty certain about that too.

He’s starting to re-think how much he cares about his friends, though, as Bokuto continues to chat incessantly away as they wait for Kenma to get out of class. He doesn’t mind waiting for Kenma, and usually he doesn’t mind Bokuto’s company either, but it’s starting to get a little grating after the first day back in classes. Kuroo already knows he’s going to have a heavy workload this semester, and he’s not looking forward to it.

Bokuto is talking about volleyball again, and although Kuroo loves volleyball (another thing he is certain of), it’s beginning to be a bit too much. Maybe it’s all the talk about volleyball that’s putting him in a mood, in the first place. He scratches irritably at his knee.

“I can’t wait to meet the newbies! Practice should be—”

“Hey, Bokuto” Kuroo finally interrupts, unable to take it anymore.

“Yeah, bro?”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Oh,” Bokuto responds, a little surprised but not the least bit distraught. “So this class that Kenma’s taking—what is it again?”

Something between a laugh and a sigh escapes him. Kuroo is grateful for the topic change even though he’s sure he’s explained this at least three times already, just today alone. Bokuto is understanding, but oblivious, and any information not relating to volleyball doesn’t really tend to stick. Kuroo’s come to the unfortunate conclusion that he’s going to have to repeat himself many more times before any of the information he offers actually hits home and stays.

Kuroo’s about to jump back into his umpteenth explanation of Kenma’s class, and why he’s taking it when he spots his childhood friend across the courtyard. Only, to Kuroo’s surprise, he’s not alone. The quiet, apathetic, anti-social person Kuroo’s always known Kenma to be is accompanied by two others.

His heart quickly swells with pride, knowing that Kenma might actually be branching out on his own. But it’s only for a brief moment before it’s replaced with something else entirely.

Kuroo doesn’t believe in love at first sight—believes it’s a petty and shallow belief. He does believe in giving appreciation where appreciation is due, however. And, well, if there’s butterflies swarming in his stomach, it’s something he can ignore for now.

 _Pretty,_ it’s the only thought floating in his head as his eyes rove over the tall, blond figure in the distance.

 _“Wow.”_ Kuroo breathes out, unintentionally. Only, Kuroo isn’t actually sure it’s his voice that he hears.

It’s Bokuto’s.

The two turn to each other, both quirking a brow at the other in confusion. They shrug in unison, communicating silently as only best friends can, before making to move. But Kenma’s already separated from the others and headed their direction, so Kuroo supposes there’s no reason to move from where they are perched on one of the school's fountains.

Kenma knows right where to go without even looking and makes a beeline for Kuroo and Bokuto, his eyes never lifting from his phone.

“Hey,” Kuroo greets with a short wave when Kenma finally reaches them. Kenma nods and gives a soft greeting of his own, but is otherwise silent and glued to his phone. Kuroo’s surprised it hasn’t run out of battery yet. He’s about to ask him how class went, but he’s cut off before he can even start.

“Introduce me!” Bokuto’s voice booms as he dives to Kenma’s feet, his hands scrambling for Kenma’s own. Kenma is quick to jump away, causing Bokuto to overbalance on his knees and fall on his face. It’s a hilarious sight, and Kuroo can’t help but laugh.

Bokuto doesn't stay down long, crawling after Kenma, successfully creeping the smaller man out. Thankfully, Bokuto doesn't reach for him again. Unfortunately, he grovels loudly at Kenma’s feet instead.

Kuroo laughs louder, because _what the fuck!?_

“Please, Kenma! Please introduce me to her!” Bokuto begs. Kuroo’s laughter simmers a little, enough so that he can listen in on the rest of the conversation happening in front of him.

If you can even call it that.

“Wh-what?” Kenma asks, eyes wide on the man on the ground in front of him. “Wh-who?”

Bokuto gasps, appalled, spurring Kuroo into uncontrollable guffaws once again. “Wh-who?” Bokuto sputters, “What do you mean ‘who?’” he jumps up, reaching for Kenma’s hands again. This time he’s successful in grabbing them. Bokuto’s eyes are wide and shining with determination, and all of the sudden Kuroo can’t laugh anymore.

He can’t laugh anymore because Kuroo’s seen that look in Bokuto’s eyes before. But he’s only ever seen it when Bokuto talks about the thing he loves most.

_Volleyball._

Strange. Kuroo tilts his head, not unlike a cat, and listens in. Kenma still looks utterly confused, but Bokuto continues on without skipping a beat.

“I’m talking about that beautiful woman you were walking with!” he barks, unnecessarily loud in pure Bokuto style. “I want to know everything about her! What’s her name? Is she single? Does she like volleyball?” With each word Kenma tries to draw further and further back, but Bokuto’s grip is firm around his hands.

“A-Ak-Akaashi?” Kenma stutters, unnerved. “Th-they’re n-n-no—”

“Bo!” Kuroo finally calls, coming to Kenma’s rescue. He used to do that a lot when they were younger, pulling Kenma out of situations that made him uncomfortable. Now he seems to find himself doing it less and less lately, and he’s okay with that. He’ll always be there for Kenma if he needs him, but he’s getting better at figuring out how to deal with life. With people.

But right now, Kenma is pleading for help. Because he doesn’t know what to do with Bokuto.

Neither does Kuroo, but he can try. “Calm down, man!” he snickers when Bokuto’s shining eyes fall on him. “You’re scaring the poor kid. Give him some space, yeah?”

The sparkle quickly dissipates from Bokuto’s eyes. He jumps back from Kenma as if he’s been burned, worry gracing his features. “I’m sorry!” he apologizes with a bow of his head, “I don’t know what came over me!”

There's a large, silent pause, where the three just stare at each other.

“I think I’m in love.”


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s no such thing as love at first sight” Kuroo is quick to counter Bokuto’s uttered words. “You don’t even _know_ her!”

“But I _want_ to know her!” Bokuto whines.

Kuroo tries his best to not pull out his hair. Trying to reason with Bokuto is like trying to reason with an animal. No amount of arguing will matter, he’s not going to understand, but it won’t stop Kuroo from trying.

“Being attracted to her and wanting to know are not the same as being in love with her” Kuroo growls, his tone turning serious for once. It quickly loses its edge, however. “It can turn into love, eventually…” he sighs, “but, maybe get to know her first before you start declaring your ‘feelings,’ yeah?”

Bokuto frowns, but the shine starts coming back to his eyes.

“And try not to scare the poor girl off!” Kuroo laughs, and Bokuto can’t help but laugh with him.

But Kenma’s not laughing. He sighs and shakes his head, watching his friends. “Guys,” he tries to catch their attention, but his voice is faint. Only Kuroo hears him, but that’s normal—the two are so in tune with each other, it’s not the first time it’s happened.

Kuroo gives Bokuto a swift shove, shifting his friend’s attention back to Kenma. “Yeah, Ken?”

“I-I um…” Kenma is unsure at first, but his friends stand quietly waiting for his words. “I don’t think… I don’t think Akaashi will, um…” he’s not sure how to say what he needs to say without crushing Bokuto, so he doesn’t. He just leaves it there, up in the air.

Bokuto smiles, determination etched onto his features. “Just give me chance!”

And for some reason that he’ll never understand, Kenma agrees. “I-I’ll talk to them. Tomorrow.”

“The blonde one too,” Kuroo adds, with a smirk, “he looked cute.”

****

“My friend thinks you’re cute.”

“Hah?” Tsukishima’s not sure how to take that, but he’s certain he’s taking it better than Akaashi.

Wait, let’s back track a few minutes, shall we?

Tsukishima was early to class and hadn’t hesitated outside the door like he had yesterday. Still, despite being early, Akaashi was there first. It wasn’t like the two really _knew_ each other, and yet Tsukishima felt compelled to take the same seat as yesterday, next to Akaashi.

Also, Akaashi had given Tsukishima a curt wave when he had walked in. It would be rude to sit anywhere else.

Kenma wasn’t far behind.

He walked up to where the two were sitting, stopping in front of Akaashi, his face set in determination.

“Kenma?” Akaashi asked, unsure why their friend was acting so oddly.

“My friend thinks you’re really pretty… And he wants to meet you,” Kenma finally says after a beat, before moving to stand by his seat next to Tsukishima.

“U-uh…” the undignified squeak that made its way from Akaashi was a sound neither Kenma nor Tsukishima ever thought they’d hear from the typically composed person. Tsukishima is also sure he’s never seen anyone turn so red before.

No, wait. That’s a lie. The first time Yachi kissed Yamaguchi he lit up like the Christmas lights decorating the tree the room over. Thank you mistletoe!

And now, back to reality.

"Um… I don’t mean the same friend. They’re, uh, two different people. If that… helps?"

It doesn't, but Tsukishima isn't going to fault the guy for trying. He just scowls deeper.

Akaashi is still Out of Order when class starts.

****

Class is uneventful and easily flies by for Tsukishima, the earlier conversation set to the back burner for now. But of course, once class is over its brought back to the forefront.

Tsukishima’s packing away his notes in his bag, he doesn’t need to look up to see that he’s being started at.

“Yes, Kenma?” Tsukishima drawls in a bored tone, finishing packing away his things. Akaashi is watching, too. Tsukishima is pretty sure he knows where this is going.

Kenma fiddles with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, gaze falling from Tsukishima when he’s caught staring. “My friends are probably waiting in the courtyard again,” he states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Tsukishima hears Akaashi sigh lightly beside him.

They all know what it means, Tsukishima can’t help but feel like he’s about to get ambushed. But Kenma’s statement is more than just that, it’s a warning. He’s giving Akaashi and Tsukishima a way out. A way to avoid what lies in wait outside the building’s doors.

Tsukishima wonders what these ‘friends’ are like if Kenma’s warning them off like this, wonders how Kenma ended up with them as friends. To him, it seems that theirs and Kenma’s personalities would clash greatly.

Then again, Tsukishima can’t say that he and Yamaguchi are the likeliest of friends, either.

Tsukishima shrugs and grabs his bag, catching Kenma off guard. “Better crush this before it gets out of hand,” he sighs coldly, earning a quiet chuckle from Akaashi and the slightest of smiles from Kenma.

The three leave the class together.

****

“Ken-maa!” Kuroo waves after his friend as he sees the other emerge from the large double doors adjacent from where he and Bokuto were sitting. Kenma spots them quickly, and he’s not alone. Two tall figures follow close behind him.

“Hey hey!” Bokuto shouts, grabbing Kuroo’s arm and shaking it. “They’re coming!”

However, as the three make their approach one thing becomes glaringly obvious to Kuroo—none of the three have a decidedly female figure. Of course, Kuroo knows enough about gender and sexuality from talks with Kenma to know that one’s genetics and gender are not always the same. He’s just not so sure that Bokuto will understand. Especially with the confusion that filters over his friend’s face.

But to Kuroo’s surprise, the confusion doesn’t last long. It’s quickly replaced with reddening cheeks and the sparkle filled eyes from the day prior. Something similar to pride swells in Kuroo’s chest—his friend is either a complete idiot, or completely understanding. More than likely, he’s both.

“H-hey” Kenma greets when the trio reaches them, his eyes plastered to the ground at his feet. Kuroo’s surprised that Bokuto hasn’t made a move yet, but then he comes to a startling realization.

Bokuto has literally been struck speechless.

Bokuto, who never shuts the _fuck_ up!

Speechless.

This might be more interesting than Kuroo initially thought.

“Yo!” Kuroo responds with a short wave, his eyes slowly wandering from Kenma to the tall blonde beside him. His actions don’t go unnoticed, Kuroo’s smug smirk is met with a cold golden stare. “You gonna introduce us to your friends?”

Bokuto nods his head emphatically, eyes never leaving their target.

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourselves first?” Tsukishima scoffs. “ _You_ wanted to meet _us,_ after all.”

Kenma just sighs, all of this is becoming too much. It’s too much effort, and he’s starting to feel like hiding would be a good option right about now. This is ridiculous. Kuroo knows he doesn’t like being put in these kinds of situations, but Kuroo’s one of the reasons he’s in this situation. And Kuroo’s not going to pull him out, like he usually does.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. It’s a pleasure,” Akaashi keeps their cool air about them, their face nearly unreadable. But Kenma notices the slight quirk of a smile directed at him. Today, Akaashi is his savior.

Tsukishima sighs, but follows Akaashi’s lead anyways, “Tsukishima.”

“Ah, Tsukki! That’s cute!” Kuroo prods.

“Tch” Tsuckishima’s scowl deepens.

“Aaand, oddly fitting.” A brief pause, before “Kuroo Tetsurou, and the pleasure is all mine.”

Somehow, Bokuto is still silent throughout the whole exchange. Kuroo’s almost worried about the mental state of his friend. _Almost._

Still, Kuroo can’t help but interfere. “Bo-ku-to!” he sings, nudging his friend into action. Or at least he tries. Even with Kuroo prodding at him, Bokuto is motionless and silent, gaze still intent on Akaashi. “Earth. To. Bird-brain,” Kuroo continues. This time it seems he might have had some success.

Bokuto opens his mouth to say something, but before he can even get a word out someone’s phone beeps.

It’s Akaashi’s.

“Ah,” they reach for their pocket, pulling out the device and opening the new message. “Oh, I need to get to the aviary,” they say, giving Kenma an apologetic glance before stashing the device away again. Akaashi turns to Kuroo, “It was nice meeting you,” and then to Bokuto they give the slightest of smiles.

“Oh,” Kenma frowns, but it doesn’t stay long before returning to his typical neutral self. “Well, say hi to Ten-Ten for me.”

“Will do,” Akaashi waves before heading off.

A moment passes by in silence. And then another.

“Well, this was fun,” Tsukishima says, voice laced with unbridled sarcasm. Kuroo just smiles wider. “I’ll see you Thursday, Kenma” he shoots over his shoulder as he makes his own exit. Kenma just nods in response.

“See ya, Tsukki!” Kuroo calls after his retreating figure. The blonde gives him the middle finger in return.

A chill runs up Kuroo’s spine. _This is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we're a day late~ I got so caught up on the KurooTsukki oneshot I was working on, so this one got put on the back burner for a little bit. Now it's time to play catch-up :)

Kuroo’s fist hits the top of Bokuto’s head with a resounding _thunk_.

“What was _that_?!” He scolds, rubbing his fist into the other’s head. Bokuto hadn’t said a word throughout the whole affair, had just stared at Akaashi. Bokuto had literally begged for a chance for a chance to meet them, and he blew it. Kuroo wasn’t sure his friend would get another shot. He certainly wouldn’t get it through Kenma.

“U-uh” Bokuto whimpers, finally starting to snap out of whatever was going on with him. He murmured something under his breath, his friends just barely catching the sound.

Kuroo frowns, “Huh?”

Then Bokuto turns to him, eyes wide and full of joy. “Sh… He smiled at me!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Kenma just smiles quietly.

****

It’s Wednesday, which means Tsukishima doesn’t have his gender and sexuality class today. Thankfully. He’s not sure how much more of that he could take. Hell, he’s not even sure he’s gonna stick with it. Of course, if he dropped the class he’d never hear the end of it…

“I know that look,” Tsukishima’s attention is pulled from the textbook he’s been studying. Or trying to study, anyways. He has a Paleontology lecture in 30 minutes, and he should really try to get ahead of the curriculum.

It’s Yachi.

“Shouldn’t you be sewing a dress or something?” Tsukishima asks without a hint of interest. It doesn’t deter her, however.

“Nooo~ that’s a seamstress. I’m studying design, remember?” She knows he remembers, he’s just pushing buttons—it’s what he’s good at. His defense. She also knows, there are, in fact, a few projects she needs to get to stitching… but he doesn’t need to know that. “Anyways, don’t try and change the subject!”

She takes the open seat on the bench next to him. Tsukishima looks back at his book for a moment before closing it with a sigh. There’s no use trying to ignore her.

Yachi’s smiling at him, and it’s sickeningly sweet. It’s also hitting a nerve, “What?”

“Tsukishima Kei, I never took you as a quitter.”

_“Hah?!”_

He pins her with his most intimidating glare. She doesn’t even flinch. Maybe a few years ago she would have shied away. Ran, even. But that’s not who she is anymore, and she knows that’s not who Kei is. So, she smiles. And smiles. And smiles.

“Tch…”

“Use your words, Tsukki” more smiles. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“I’m not quitting, just… thinking.”

Yachi nods, “Good.” She gets up, spins to face him. “Hinata and Kageyama want to hang out this weekend. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I invited them over.”

A few years ago Tsukishima might have scoffed at her, rolled his eyes, been utterly rude for even thinking that he might want to socialize with those two idiots. And it’s not necessarily that he _wants_ to socialize with them now, but he can stand to be around them for a few hours, he supposes.

“We should invite your new friends, too!” Yachi beams.

Tsukishima feels his heart sink, because he knows he can’t say no.

****

He doesn’t realize it until later that night, but has he really already started considering Kenma and Akaashi friends? Tsukishima’s only known them for a couple of days, and yet…

He’s getting soft.

He brings it up the next day before class starts, tells them they don’t _have_ to come, but they’re welcome to if they want.

Akaashi accepts the invitation fairly quickly, but Kenma seems hesitant. “I can’t say much for Hinata and Kageyama, but Yamaguchi and Yachi are pretty down to earth people. They’ll make you feel welcome. And Yachi’s good at keeping the idiots distracted…” Tsukishima’s not sure why he’s trying to reassure him, he’s not even sure why he feels the need to be friendly towards the two.

Sure, they’ve been nothing but nice towards him, but this isn’t like Tsukishima at all. He really is getting soft. He can practically feel the barriers that took him years to erect start to crumble around him. It’s disgusting.

But as the years pass on, and Yamaguchi and Yachi drift farther and more independent of him, Tsukishima can’t help but feel the vast emptiness in his chest grow. Maybe by growing attached to both Kenma and Akaashi so quickly his subconscious is telling him it’s time to fill in that hole.

Tsukishima suddenly feels like puking. Because _gross._ When had he become such a sap?

_Whatever._

“If I come, Kuroo and Bokuto will most likely follow me,” Kenma finally answers, his gaze falling from them to his notebook sitting on the desk in front of him.

“That’s fine,” it’s out of his mouth before Tsukishima even realizes what he’s saying. _Shit._

But Kenma’s eyes quickly go from surprise to joy, and Tsukishima finds it impossible to take it back. He quickly texts Yachi, letting her know that there will be more guests than expected.

**_> >Tsukishima: _ ** _Plan for 4 guests_

**_> >Tsukishima: _ ** _Not including dumb and dumber_

**_< <Yachi: _ ** _You’re becoming a social butterfly, Kei!_

**_> >Tsukishima: _ ** _Am not_

**_< <Yachi: _ ** _:) ;)_

**_> >Tsukishima: _ ** _Shut up_

**_< <Yachi: _ ** _< 3_

**_> >Tsukishima: _ ** _Class is starting_

Tsukishima puts his phone away before he gets another response from Yachi. She’s certainly changed over the years he’s known her. Hm, well, maybe _changed_ isn’t quite right—become more comfortable is more like it. Either way, when the two had first met Yachi had almost been too shy to even talk to him. Tsukishima even felt that he might have intimidated her a bit.

Okay, maybe more than _a bit._ But that was all in the past. Now she had no problem dishing out just as much sass as Tsukishima did.

But Tsukishima couldn’t stay lost in his thoughts for long as class quickly picked up. Soon he found himself more confused than ever.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi addresses him as class ends and everyone begins packing away their belongings, “is everything alright?”

“Hm?” Tsukishima quirks a brow in question, unsure of what they’re referring to.

“You just seemed deep in thought, is all” they respond while adjusting a barrette to hold back an unruly lock of hair that had fallen astray. “If it’s about class, maybe I can help?”

Tsukishima wasn’t one to usually ask for help, but if it was being offered…

“Earlier you said you were genderfluid. What does that mean, exactly?” it wasn’t what they had discussed in class, but he figured it was a place to start. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure…”

“Hm…”

“Only if you’re comfortable answering, of course” Tsukishima hadn’t felt like he had stepped over any bounds by asking, but still, it was better to be safe.

“Oh, no, it’s not a problem,” Akaashi responds as the three make their way out of the classroom. “I’m just trying to think up a better answer than ‘Sometimes I’m male and sometimes I’m not,’ because that’s not exactly correct.”

“Oh…”

“Think of gender as a scale, with ‘Male’ and ‘Female’ being on either end of the scale, and ‘Agender’ being smack in the middle of it,” Kenma quietly cuts into the conversation. “Most people are a stationary spot on the scale, being male, female, or anything in-between. Someone who’s genderfluid may move around the scale. They can move all the way across the scale, from male to female and anywhere in-between, or just between points on the scale. Like, from female to agender and anywhere in-between there, but never past agender into the ‘Male’ side of the scale, would be an example, too. Of course, this is a very simplistic way of putting ‘gender,’ honestly there are many more layers to the scale than just that.”

Tsukishima’s shocked. Not because of the explanation, but because he’s never heard Kenma say so many words at once. Akaashi is unfazed, however, and just nods along.

“Oh… I see…” He understands the concept a bit more, now, but Tsukishima still has questions. “So, how do you fall on that scale, Akaashi?”

“Well, I tend to find myself at either ‘Male’ or ‘Female’ on the scale, and usually not anywhere in-between there that would be considered ‘Non-binary’. On very rare occasions I can find myself feeling without a gender, or agender. But for me, that’s pretty rare. Although, I suppose genderfluid is technically non-binary, so that’s not quite the right term for me to use…”

“What’s non-binary?”

“A can of worms,” Kenma deadpans.

It seems he’s out of insightful explanations for the day, so Akaashi takes over. “Non-binary, or genderqueer, would be anyone who is not cisgender.”

Maybe Tsukishima should have kept his mouth shut, because now he’s just more confused than ever. “And that is…?”

“Cisgender would be anyone who identifies with the gender they were assigned at birth,” Akaashi continues. “Were you born male?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima answers, although he’s caught off guard by the question.

“Do you identify as male?”

“Yes.”

“Then you are cisgender.”

“Oh…” Tsukishima finds he’s been saying that a lot, and he kind of hates himself for it. “Well, what about pronouns? How do I know which ones to use? I don’t want to offend anyone. Unintentionally” they’ve made it out to the courtyard at this point.

“Your best bet is to ask,” Kenma responds as he pulls out his phone before he starts fiddling with it. Tsukishima’s gaze shifts from him to Akaashi.

“It’s better not to assume. I don’t think anyone is going to get offended if you ask politely,” Akaashi adds.

“What about you?”

“They/them pronouns are fine. I prefer she/her when I identify as female, and he/him when male, but they/them is usually just easier for people even if it isn't necessarily correct. I won’t get offended, either way.” Tsukishima just nods. It’s a lot to take in at once. “Do you have any more questions?” she asks.

Tsukishima shakes his head, “Yes, but maybe some other time.”

The three stay and chat for a few more minutes, mostly about mundane things, before parting ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday comes and goes fairly quickly and without incident, but by the time Saturday rolls around Tsukishima’s regretting a couple of his life decisions.

Like his decision to get an apartment with his two best friends rather than living the life of a hermit.

But it’s too late to back out now, anyways. Yachi’s already left to go pick up the food, and that just leaves him and Yamaguchi to finish cleaning up and getting things ready for their guests. What was supposed to be a small get together of friends has Tsukishima quickly feeling like he’s hosting a party. And Tsukishima hates parties.

“Why are we doing this?” Tsukishima grumbles, mostly to himself, but Yamaguchi deigns to answer him anyways.

“You could have said no,” he says, pulling out a pack of plastic solo cups from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, “but you didn’t.”

“Shut up,” he doesn’t mean it, and Yamaguchi knows it. Tsukishima grabs a few liter bottles of soda from the fridge and places them on their little dining table, next to the cups Yamaguchi had pulled out. His friend had gone back into the kitchen, pouring different snacks into bowls so people could help themselves. “Anyways,” Tsukishima leans against the doorframe, watching Yamaguchi, “when was the last time you said ‘No’ to Yachi?”

Yamaguchi pauses in his actions, taking a second to think. “Hmm. A couple of weeks ago, I think?”

“And why was that?”

Yamaguchi finishes pouring out snacks and grabs a couple of the party bowls. Tsukishima follows his lead, grabbing the remaining few bowls and following his freckled friend out of their tiny kitchen. “Date night. Hitoka wanted to watch this really sappy foreign romance film… most of the time I’m okay watching tooth rotting-ly sweet romance flicks, but I wasn’t really in the mood for subtitles.”

The two set the bowls on the table. “And, how’d that go for you?”

“We… ended up watching the foreign film.”

“Case and point.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t argue further. There’s a loud _bang_ at the door and Tsukishima thinks it must be the two idiots. Who else would be that loud? He goes to answer the door while Yamaguchi finishes setting up.

Turns out, there are people other than Thing One and Thing Two that are capable of being _that_ loud. “Yo, Tsukki!” Seems that Kuroo and Bokuto had, indeed, followed Kenma. The shortest of the three graces Tsukishima with an apologetic smile—but other than that, he doesn’t seem too remorseful. He can tell that Kenma’s two friends make him more comfortable—make it easier to function. Tsukishima knows the feeling.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greets, backing out of the doorway to let them in, “make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Tsukki!” Bokuto calls, bounding into the apartment and finding the snacks immediately. He’s quick to fill a plate with chips and a cup with soda.

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima deadpans as Kenma and Kuroo move at a more leisurely pace. Kenma settles himself in front of their entertainment center, while Kuroo doesn’t move far into the apartment.

He’s quick to look around, but his eyes fall on Tsukishima before the blond can even get the door shut behind his guests. “Nice place you got, here.”

Well, at least he hadn’t called him Tsukki. “Thanks,” he responds, not sure what else to say. Fortunately, Yamaguchi steps in. Unfortunately, Tsukishima can still feel Kuroo’s eyes raking up his form.

_Yay._

“Hey, guys!” Yamaguchi pops out of the kitchen. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukki’s roommate! Or, one of them, at least.”

A smirk graces Kuroo’s lips at the mentioned nickname, his gaze finally shifting from Tsukishima. “It’s a pleasure, Yamaguchi,” Kuroo approaches politely, “I’m Kuroo, that idiot stuffing his face over there is Bokuto, and the kid going through your video game collection is Kenma. Thanks for the invite!”

“Of course!” Yamaguchi smiles in response. “I’m just glad to see Tsukki making some new friends on his own!”

“Tch!” Tsukishima clicks his tongue angrily, but it’s ignored.

“Make yourselves at home! Yachi should be back soon with pizza, so don’t fill up on snacks, okay?”

“Thanks!” Kuroo smirks, pointing his thumb in the direction of his silver haired friend, “I’ll make sure this buffoon doesn’t eat you out of house and home.” Yamaguchi simply smiles at that.

Tsukishima settles on the couch, ignoring everyone except for the smallest of the group. Kenma’s sitting on the floor in front of him, going through the various games and consoles Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have collected over the years. “You have a lot of games,” Kenma finally breaks the comfortable silence between them.

Both he and Yamaguchi had grown up fairly privileged thanks to their families. Neither were rich and swimming in money, but both families were well-off enough. Tsukishima’s father often wasn’t around when he was younger, but he remembers getting gifts as apologies for missed events. Usually these gifts consisted of new gadgets or games, while Tsukishima’s brother often got new sports gear. Despite their father’s thoughts, the gifts usually did not placate the siblings.

Still, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had spent hours of their childhood playing these games, so they hadn’t gone to waste. Plus, it was because of their family’s money that they were able to live off campus in a decent apartment, rather than being stuck in the dorms.

“Want to play?” Tsukishima gets a nod in response. “Which one?” Kenma picks up one of the PS4 controllers, tossing it to Tsukishima. He catches it and turns on the device. Yamaguchi recognizes the sound immediately.

“What happened to being social?!”

Tsukishima shrugs, “Kenma wanted to.”

“Ooh~ count me in!” Kuroo settles on the couch, sitting closer to Tsukishima than necessary.

Kenma and Tsukishima sigh in unison, catching both off guard. Kuroo frowns, Kenma smiles, and Tsukishima snickers behind a hand. “Kuroo, you suck at games” Kenma finally says, completely deadpan.

“I do not!” the taller shouts in response, seemingly distressed by his friends statement. Kenma doesn’t respond, he simply turns back to the TV.

They end up playing Rocket League. Yamaguchi joins them, even though he knows Yachi will yell at him when she gets back. Bokuto offers completely ridiculous back-seat commentary.

And Kuroo really does suck.

****

“I’m ba—oh, come on!”

Yachi is not impressed when she comes home to find everyone huddled around the TV.

Yamaguchi smiles apologetically. Yachi sighs and heads to the kitchen, intent on ignoring him. Tsukishima goes to follow her after handing his controller over to Bokuto so he could have a chance to play.

“Don’t be mad,” he says, leaning against the kitchen’s doorframe. Yachi places the pizza boxes on the counter with a frown. “It wasn’t Yamaguchi’s idea… I asked Kenma if he wanted to play.”

She shakes her head and smiles, albeit with less enthusiasm than Tsukishima’s used to. “It’s fine—Oh!” Tsukishima turns to follow her gaze, finding Kuroo and Bokuto peeking around the doorframe. Their smiles are a little unsettling. “Pizza?” When the two nod in unison it creeps Tsukishima out even more. “Help yourselves! Here, let me grab some plates.”

Tsukishima ducks out of the kitchen as more introductions are made—perfect timing too, as there’s a knock at the door. Well, it’s more like an obnoxious pounding, if Tsukishima is being truthful. He knows who it is before he even answers.

He pulls the door open to find Hinata, with Kageyama standing not far behind him.

“Unnecessary.”

“You’re unnecessary,” Hinata rebukes before hopping past Tsukishima and bounding for the couch.

Kageyama holds up a large glass bowl with a cellophane covering, “I made salad.”

Tsukishima sighs, moving out of the doorway so Kageyama can pass through. “Thanks. Yachi will be happy that at least _one_ of us is thinking healthy.” He shrugs before heading towards the kitchen, sparing Tsukishima a glance over his shoulder.

“Someone has to.”

Tsukishima can’t really argue with that, so he simply shuts the door behind him.

And is promptly rewarded with the sound of more knocking.

_Of course,_ he thinks, turning right around to open the door. It’s Akaashi, the last of their little rag-tag group. Tsukishima sincerely hopes he didn’t just close the door in their face. In _her_ face, Tsukishima reminds himself. “Sorry.”

Akaashi waves it off with a soft smile. “Not a problem,” she holds up a platter of baked goods. “I made cookies.”

“Ha. Kageyama is going to pull his hair out with all this junk food.”

“Kagey—Tobio?”

Tsukishima lets Akaashi pass by so he can close the door. “You know Kageyama?”

“Yes. He’s a member of the LGBTQ+ Club on campus,” Akaashi holds up the platter again. “Kitchen?”

_He is?_ “Uh, yeah. That way.”

Akaashi smiles in thanks before making her way to the kitchen. Tsukishima needs a moment to think, but he doesn’t even get that.

“I hope those are sugar-free. If not, don’t let Hinata have any, he doesn’t need it.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Kageyama.”

“Looks delicious!”

“Oh, thank you Kuroo.”

“And the cookies don’t look bad, either.”

“O-oh.”

“KUROO!!” Bokuto’s whine is unmistakable, and Tsukishima decides it’s time to turn his attention towards better things.

If only there were better things.

Yamaguchi and Kenma will have to do.

Only, they’re not alone. Hinata’s with them, too. Or, more like, he’s with Kenma, chatting the poor kid’s ears off. Yamaguchi’s stuck to the game, though, but that’s to be expected. Kenma’s trying to keep up, but it seems Hinata’s enough of a distraction to keep his attention split. Hinata’s complete lack of boundaries and understanding of personal space is no surprise to Tsukishima, but it seems to have caught Kenma off guard if the tightly sealed lips and wide eyes are anything to go by.

Hinata’s chatting away, completely oblivious to the non-verbal signs Kenma’s giving him. Tsukishima’s tempted to not interfere, but he’d probably feel bad about it later.

Not probably, he _knows_ he would.

Tsukishima hopes he can quickly duck into the kitchen unnoticed. Yachi and Kageyama are talking casually over their plates, and Akaashi seems to have been corned by Bokuto, who’s finally picked his jaw up off the floor enough to actually speak to the other. Although she’s fidgeting a bit and Tsukishima catches her adjusting one of the barrettes in her hair, Akaashi seems to be handling her predicament better than Kenma.

Tsukishima quickly grabs one of the pizza boxes—it’s only missing a couple of slices, so he figures it will be enough. He makes it out of the kitchen unnoticed, but not much further.

“What’cha doing, Tsukki?”

_Of course._

He turns to find Kuroo leaning against the wall, smug smile plastered across his face.

“Saving your buddy,” Tsukishima deadpans, heading back to the living area. He manages to catch the subtle shift in Kuroo’s expression, and feels the other following behind him.

He walks up to the back of the couch, Kenma seemingly the only one of the three that notices their approach, and drops the box of pizza in Hinata’s lap.

“What th— food!”

Hinata immediately opens the box and grabs a slice. “You’re not so bad, Stingyshima!” Hinata exclaims, but not before stuffing the slice into his face. Tsukishima can only cringe.

Kuroo places a hand atop Kenma’s head, ruffling his bleached hair a bit. Kenma looks up to catch Kuroo’s gaze, and the taller of the two quirks a brow. It’s a silent question, and for a second Tsukishima feels like he’s intruding on a private moment. But the corner of Kenma’s lips upturn into a slightly crooked smile before he gives the both of them a thumbs up.

And then the open pizza box is in his lap.

And Hinata’s smiling at him brightly. “Want some?”

At first Kenma seems a bit taken aback, but then he nods and grabs a slice. Hinata seems even brighter after that.

Tsukishima flicks Yamaguchi’s head, breaking him out of his game-induced trance. “H-hey!”

“You’re gonna miss the food. Also, rude.”

“Oh, crap!” Yamaguchi tosses the controller at Tsukishima, who fumbles a bit but manages to catch it. “Hitoka’s gonna kill me!”

“Heh. Yeah.”

Yamaguchi leaps from his seat and Tsukishima is quick to fill it as he watches his best friend scurry to the kitchen, apologies already pouring from his lips.

“Heads up!” Kuroo calls as he places a hand on the back of the couch and uses it as leverage to haul himself up and over the piece of furniture, and over the occupants. Kenma seems like he’s used to this type of behavior, and easily ducks under his friend.

Hinata’s got quick reflexes as well, he manages to dodge the flying limbs, but just barely.

Tsukishima’s the slowest of the bunch, but Kuroo’s able to maneuver himself so he ends up just barely grazing the blonde’s arm.

Kuroo lands in front of the couch and its occupants with a grand flourish, smarmy smile back in place.

The three react simultaneously.

“Cool!”

“Tch.”

“I think ‘duck’ would be more accurate than ‘heads up’.”

Kuroo’s smile turns sheepish and he scratches the back of his head as his cheeks are dusted the lightest shade of pink.

_It’s not cute,_ Tsukishima tells himself. Because it’s _NOT._

In any case, Kuroo sits on the floor, settling himself between Kenma and Tsukishima’s knees.

Tsukishima grabs a couple of slices of pizza from the box sitting open on Kenma’s lap. Kenma tenses, but only for a moment before realizing what Tsukishima is reaching for.

He holds one of the slices in front of Kuroo’s face, who takes it gratefully. “Aww, thanks!”

“Whatever” Tsukishima huffs before biting into his own slice.

“Hey! Hey-hey!” Tsukishima debates throwing the remainder of his pizza in Hinata’s face, because _GOD_ is he annoying. He doesn’t waste his breath, or his pizza, but singles Hinata down with a glare that could freeze hell over. “Movie?”

Tsukishima sighs, but tosses him the controller. To Tsukishima’s chagrin, Hinata doesn’t fumble.

“Jeez, and I thought the world could only handle one Bokuto…”

“What?” Tsukishima questions the man at his feet, but he only gets a shrug in response.

Hinata closes down the paused game and opens Netflix. “MOVIE!!!”

Their neighbors are going to hate them.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” Bokuto practically bounds from the kitchen.

_Ah,_ Tsukishima thinks as he feels a soft nudge at his knee. Before he knows it, everyone’s settled somewhere in the living room. The food gets relocated to the coffee table, chairs get moved, and Yamaguchi even pulls out their old bean-bags for people to use.

Hinata chooses Zootopia, “is this okay? I haven’t seen it yet, but I’ve really wanted to watch it…”

“Heh,” Kuroo chuckles, “this is one of Kenma’s favorites!”

“Really?!” Hinata can get excited over anything, Tsukishima thinks.

“Um, yeah…” Kenma’s obviously not comfortable with the fact that almost everyone’s attention is on him.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Sure.”

“Why not?”

“Let's do this!”

They start the movie, but not after Kageyama forces Hinata to eat a plate of salad, and refuses to let him have any of Akaashi’s admittedly delicious cookies.

“Whyyy?”

“Because I’m not lifting more of your fat ass than I have to!”

“Kageyamaaaa!”

“Lift?” Bokuto tilts his head in question, not unlike a bird.

Surprisingly, it’s Kenma who speaks up first, “Hinata and Kageyama are a part of the college’s dance troupe.”

Hinata’s gaze lands on Kenma, eyes full of wonder and questions. Tsukishima supposes this wasn’t one of the many topics Hinata spouted about earlier in the evening. “We went to one of the performances put on by the school last month,” Akaashi explains. “You guys were spectacular.”

Kenma nods shyly, cheeks tinged pink and most of his face hidden behind his fringe.

“Eeeeh?” Hinata squeals, “Really?”

“Really, Kenma?” Kuroo asks, “I didn’t think you were into that kinda stuff…”

Kenma shrugs, “I enjoyed it.”

“Okay, okay! Can we start the movie already?” Bokuto whines.

“Yeaaaaaahhh!”


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie the little group ends up chatting and joking around, everything winding down well after sundown. Akaashi is the first to leave, politely excusing herself from the party claiming she has an early morning. Kuroo has to physically restrain Bokuto to keep him from following her out the door, but thankfully Kuroo’s whispered “don’t be a creeper” keeps the bird-brain from struggling too much.

It’s not long after that that Kenma’s tugging on Kuroo’s sleeve, signaling he’s had enough and it’s time to head out. Kenma doesn’t even try to hide his yawn, and Kuroo can’t help but tease him about it.

The group of three say their farewells, Bokuto eager to make more plans to hang out like this in the future. Kuroo can’t disagree, it had certainly been fun.

And he’d even managed to get a prize out of it.

Kuroo came prepared to persuade whoever he could to get a certain blonde’s phone number, but Yachi had given it up almost as soon as he had broached the subject. She had slipped him a small piece of paper with a sly wink shortly after skirting around the subject.

_“Just don’t let him know it was me.”_

_“R-right.”_

_“Have fuuun~”_

_“Psh, that’s practically a guarantee.”_

The girl put on a sweet and innocent façade, but Kuroo now knew that something much more devious lurked beneath.

He hoped to never be on her bad side.

Bokuto’s babbling brings him back into the present.

“Akaashi is sooo sweet! And those cookies!”

Kenma sighed, obviously unable to completely tune Bokuto out even though the majority of his attention was held on his phone.

“The cookies _were_ pretty amazing,” Kuroo agreed.

“Yeah…”

“Mmm. And Akaashi.”

“Yea—Hey!”

Kuroo laughs, slinging his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Hah, don’t worry man. I’m not gonna try and steal your thunder!”

“Psh. Like you could!”

“Kuroo’s got eyes for someone else, anyways” Kenma quietly chimes in.

“Yeah,” Bokuto cheers up with a grin, and Kuroo can’t help but laugh at him again. But then Bokuto’s expression falls, and the good feelings the group shared settle into something a little more serious. “Hey, Kenma… about Akaashi...” he pauses and flounders, seemingly hoping for either Kenma or Kuroo to catch on so he doesn’t have to struggle on.

They don’t.

Kuroo raises a brow in question as Bokuto pulls away, the atmosphere around them suddenly much heavier than it had been moments ago.

“Is Akaashi like you?” Ah, Kuroo thinks, so that’s what had been bothering his friend. Bokuto had seemed reluctant to ask, but probably more for Kenma’s sake than anything else. With the way Bokuto had been interacting with Akaashi, Kuroo highly doubted that however Akaashi identified would affect Bokuto’s feelings for them.

“No,” Kenma sighs. “I feel like I just had this conversation…”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Kenma shakes his head. “Akaashi is genderfluid—”

“Oh! Okay” Kenma looked as if he had more to say, but Bokuto cut him off. “So sometimes ‘he’, and sometimes ‘she’… or something like that?”

Both Kenma and Kuroo express their surprise. “Something like that.”

Bokuto smiles brightly again. “Cool,” he practically hoots. “After, well… y’know,” Bokuto gestures in their general direction, “Kuroo explained some stuff, but I still didn’t really understand it all. So I looked stuff up. Man, you would not believe the amount of information there is out on the internet!”

As stupid as Bokuto can be sometimes, Kuroo is incredibly impressed and proud of his friend. “Well,” he says, voice full of snark, “it _is_ called the World Wide Web for a reason.”

“Hey now!” Bokuto cries indignantly while Kenma gives Kuroo a light nudge. Probably a silent ‘thanks’ for changing the subject.

The barbs and jests continue until the group parts ways, Bokuto heading back to the dorms and Kenma and Kuroo heading back to their tiny apartment a few blocks down.

The rest of the trip is quiet, save for Kenma tapping away on his phone. Kuroo has the sudden urge to pull out his own, but he doesn’t. Someone’s got to be observant and pay attention to where they’re going.

But once they reach the apartment, all bets are off. “Night,” Kuroo calls, as he bounds off towards his room. He barely catches Kenma’s response as he closes the door behind him. He quickly changes and flops face first onto his bed. He lays there dumbly for a moment before reaching over the side of the bed to fish his phone out of his discarded jean’s pocket.

He pulls up the new contact information and quickly creates a new message.

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _i miss you already!_

Kuroo feels a slight dip in the mattress beside him before a fuzzy warmth settles onto his bare back.

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _also, what are your feelings about cats_

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _Who is this?_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _guess_

Several minutes go by, causing Kuroo to sigh dejectedly. Tsukishima is obviously not going to play this game.

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _ill give you a hint_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _tall dark and handsome_

It’s another minute or two before Kuroo’s cell beeps in response.

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _More like loud, stupid, and obnoxious_

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _Also, lose this number_

“Hah!”

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _rude :(_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _you wound me tsukki_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _so… cats?_

Another few minutes pass by, and just as Kuroo is about to give up, his phone chirps, signaling another new message.

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _They’re small carnivorous animals domesticated something around 4,000 years ago as mousers_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _thanks for the lesson_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _so do you like them?_

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _They’re not as troublesome as dogs…_

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _they’re cool, I guess_

**_> >Kuroo: _ ** _you just got significantly hotter ;)_

**_< <Tsukki <3: _ ** _Go die in a ditch_

Kuroo laughs heartily and decides to leave the poor kid alone for the night. It was getting late, anyways. He feels Buns shift on his back again, her cat-nap disturbed by Kuroo’s movement and laughter. She slides off his back to land on the mattress beside him, and proceeds to head-butt Kuroo affectionately.

He rolls over onto his back so he can gather the bundle of fur up in his arms. Buns purrs loudly, happy about the attention.

“Time for bed, eh girl?”

****

Kuroo wakes the next morning to the feeling of sandpaper against his ear. And then sharp teeth.

“Noooo~” he whines, pulling his pillow over his head. “Ten more minutes…”

Buns lets him have two.

****

“Kuroo,” the raven looks up from his breakfast when he hears Kenma call his name. The other is peeking around the corner of their little kitchen area. Kenma’s tone holds annoyance, but his face expresses confusion. He’s gotten pretty good at reading his friend, Kuroo thinks.

It’s been a week since the party and Kenma’s been acting a little… _different_ since then. Not a _lot_ different, not enough to make Kuroo worry, but enough for him to notice. Kuroo chalked it all up to Kenma starting to branch out socially.

“What’s up?” He asks around a spoonful of cereal. Kenma sighs and bites his lip, gaze shifting away from Kuroo. He seems… nervous? This really catches Kuroo’s attention. He pulls the spoon from his mouth, dropping it in his bowl. “Are you okay?”

Kenma still doesn’t look up, “Um.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here for you. Is everything okay?”

Finally Kenma nods, looking back up at the raven. “I’m fine… it’s just,” he pauses, thinking over his words, “h-how do you know if you like someone?”

_Is that all?_ Kuroo thinks.

And then, _wait, WHAT?!_

Kuroo and Kenma have known each other since they were children, and not once has Kenma ever mentioned having anything like romantic feelings for someone. To say Kuroo is shocked would be an understatement.

“Kenma! Do you like someone?!”

Kenma’s sighing again, refusing to look Kuroo in the eye. “I… don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

“Oh, right.”

A silence falls between the two and the awkwardness of it itches at Kuroo’s skin. He realizes it’s the first awkward silence that’s passed between them in years. _Way to go, Kuroo._

“Well,” Kuroo finally starts, “how does this person make you feel?”

Kenma shrugs, “Nice, I guess.”

The raven frowns slightly, doesn’t he make Kenma feel ‘nice’? Still, he shrugs it off, guessing that the ‘nice’ his friend is talking about must be different. “Just nice?”

He shakes his head, “Well… I don’t really know him that well…”

“Him?”

“Yes?”

“Okay,” Kuroo shrugs.

“He makes me laugh.”

“ _I_ make you laugh.”

“No you don’t.”

Kuroo pouts, actually a little hurt by the comment.

“My stomach feels weird when he talks to me… and I don’t think its indigestion.”

The raven has to smile at this, “Those are butterflies, my friend.”

“They’re stupid.”

“That they are,” Kuroo chuckles. And then he realizes something, “It’s not Akaashi or Tsukki is it?” Kuroo frets, hoping it’s not. As much as he likes Tsukki, he won’t fight Kenma over him—Kenma is practically his brother. But, honestly, he isn’t so sure about Bokuto.

Kenma shakes his head with a slightly disgusted look on his face. It makes Kuroo laugh, but also fills him with relief.

But if not them, then who?

“Do I know this person?”

Kenma doesn’t answer his question. Instead he asks his own, “How do I make it stop?”

“What? The butterflies? Sorry bud, but you just kinda gotta get used to them.”

“No, I mean… the _‘liking’_.”

_Oh._

“Kenma… I don’t suggest repressing your feelings,” Kuroo sighs. “But, I guess… avoidance, maybe?”

“Like, avoid him?”

“… Yeah.”

“I… don’t want to.”

Kuroo smiles, “Then don’t.”

“But… I’m scared.”

“I know, buddy. But I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

…

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Kuroo smirks.

Kenma’s phone beeps then, and he pulls it out of his hoodie pocket. He smiles when he looks at the message and Kuroo wonders who it is. “The school’s dance troupe is performing tonight. Akaashi and I are going… do you want to come?”

_Dance troupe?_ Oh right, Kenma _had_ mentioned that he’d enjoyed seeing them recently. Kuroo shakes his head, “Nah. Thanks for the invite, thought.”

Kenma nods and then wonders off, leaving Kuroo alone with his cereal.

The raven pulls his own phone from his pajama bottom’s pocket.

**_> > 8:57 AM Kuroo: _ ** _u busy 2nite?_

**_< < 9:00 AM Tsukki <3: _ ** _No._

**_> > 9:00 AM Kuroo: _ ** _wanna hang?_

**_< < 9:03 AM Tsukki <3: _ ** _No._

Yeah, Kuroo figured as much. Still, the interaction makes him snicker. He’d been texting Tsukishima on and off for the past week—he only gets a response about a quarter of the time. Kuroo feels he’s lucky to even get that.


End file.
